Never Meant For This
by lynky
Summary: 1st story I have made plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cool with hardly any wind. There laid a sword within the earth. The sword looked aged and rusted. It seemed as it had no life in it. I started hard it and smiled. "Promisekeeper" I closed my eyes. "you promised to be there... fool" I said turning around and walking away. Clouds started gathering and it began to rain. My bangs got in the way of my view as I walked ahead. I had long black hair, about shoulder length, tan skin, not to dark or light, and had gray eyes. I zipped up my hooded black sweater, as my red shirt had become wet, along wit my jeans. According to people I looked like my father, yet had my mother's eyes. I would take this as an insult since I hated my father. Lighting crossed the sky and the rain intensified. "That's unusual" I thought aloud when thunder hit the ground in front of me. The light partially blinded me but I was able to see a man materializing from the impact. An elder looking man stepped forth. He had many wrinkles, had white hair with a long white beard, and the most unusual yellow eyes. "Ramuh.., no wonder the earth is uneasy, you came along" I said crossing my arms. The man smiled and calmly said "Alan you haven't changed at all, yet if the gods were to hear you.." I interrupted by sucking my teeth "You know what I think of the gods and their rules." pointing the finger. A nearby bush caught intense flames and out came out a younger looking man. He had crimson hair, light skin and hand eyes that looked like rubies."Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn that hand of yours?" He said stepping towards me. I gave him a smile "Well because then I wouldn't be able to greet you" His eyes made a violent look and his hand lit in fire "Why you little..." "Thats enough Christopher, thats no way for a god to act" Interrupted a woman. She step from behind Ramuh in a calm manner. She was wearing a blue dress, had blue hair neatly done in a bun, and had sapphire colored eyes. Christopher immediately put out the flames "My apologies Vanessa" He said in a childish manner. She nodded at him and spoke again. "Well Chris if you will excuse us, I need to talk to Alan and Ramuh." Chris gave me that violent look at me again before disappearing. "Well your new fire god seems to be quiet the hot head." I said spitefully. "Well Alan he wouldn't have tried to set you in flames if you had some more respect, and besides you know you can choose the gods if you just..." I spat on the floor at this. "We have been through this and the answer is still never." She sighed in disappointment "So you are just gonna run away forever from yourself, when are you going to learn to embrace that other side to you?" she said in a hopeless manner. I took out a small bottle with a green liquid in it. "As long as I have this I don't need to embrace anything." I responded closing my eyes. "Well..." Ramuh spoke. Before i heard his next word I felt the bottle being taken from me. I opened my eyes quickly and noticed Ramuh had it in his hands. "It seems you had your last drank hours ago so I think your going to need this any minute now." My eyes widened as I felt pain jolt through me. "dammit... Ramuh.. Vanessa...please" I said falling on one knee. They just simply smiled. "Well if you want it... come get it" said Vanessa taking out her Trident. I sighed and stood up with pain. Ramuh took out his long staff and readied himself. I charged at Vanessa avoiding her swing with the trident. I threw a punch and she easily avoiding it since it was slow thanks to my pain. She kicked my ribs and sent me back. I landed on my feet, yet fell since I felt weak in my legs. I was now gasping for air and felt my chest get tighter. I once again got on my feet and charged. I dodged the trident swings and manged to knock her off balance with a kick to the trident. I rushed to Ramuh but was blown away by a thundaga spell. I landed on my knees and felt anger consume me. Inside power increased rapidly and I felt a dark aura surround me. "No... I can't let it..come out" I mumbled and with triple speed blew Vanessa away with a roundhouse kick. Then I sped towards Ramuh avoiding his attacks at incredible speed. My arm surged with blue and black energy and blew Ramuh away, dropping the bottle. I quickly drank it but I had been in the darkness to long so the potion was having an incredible effect. I felt the energy escape me and my vision blurred and next second I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mommy, where is daddy?" a young boy asked as a village was in flames. He was being held by woman who appeared to be his mother. "I don't know Alan but, he is coming." She said guiding the boy across the town. The boy frightened as monsters killed the innocent villagers. The creatures looked like shadow's that had materialized off the floor. They had antennas and razor sharp claws and big yellow eyes. They seem to kill the people by inserting their claws in the chest of their victim and then yanking out a crystal like heart. The couple now was surrounded by theses "Shadows." The woman held the boy close to her as the shadows drew closer. They leaped to attack and the mother yelled "SETH!."_

I woke up from the nightmare and a drop of sweat ran down my face. I looked around and it appeared that i was in an inn. My shirt was off and it was night already. The event with the god came back to me, as I got up. I put on my shirt to leave when someone walked in the room. I turned around to see who it was. There before me stood a girl with a tray that had a bowl of soup in it. She had long brown hair that was straight down, had tan skin, and had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were hazel but it had a crystal effect to them that would leave you in shock. "You're not ready to leave yet, you know" She said sweetly putting the tray down. I smiled at her "I think I know if I'm ready or not." and was about to go forth when she pulled out a piece of paper. "Well I can't leave you until you read this." I took and read it out loud. "Give it to him when he wakes up... Alan contact us when you have enough power -Ramuh" I finished and looked at the girl that was now in shock. "I knew you weren't the average person!" I smiled at this comment as she didn't know how unique I really am. "Well if you excuse me, I need to do something." I said sitting on a chair. "Please let me see how you contact them please." She asked closing her hands together. Normally I would have decline ,but this time I accepted. I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy. I felt like I got vacuumed out of the room and the warmth of the room had left. I now stood in a white plain in front of Vanessa, Ramuh, and Christopher. "So what you guys want?" I asked crossing my arms. Ramuh then spoke "Well, Alan we need you to check the impact crater. We sense some strange activity going on there." I laughed at this and replied. "OK, let me get this straight, first you tempt my darkness to come out, then you leave me there, and you want me to help you guys?" now pointing the finger. This flared up Christopher once again. "DAMNIT ALAN! Have some respect! If it wasn't for the rules I would have personally kicked your-" Vanessa now flared up "THATS ENOUGH! Now Alan I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, go to that site and see if anything is wrong. Furthermore, the village your in is about to be attacked to go back now." I shot a dirty look at Christopher and closed my eyes. I felt the vacuum feeling again and the warmth came back. I opened my eyes and the girl's mouth was open wide. "That was awesome! You were glowing white and i felt your energy and-" I cut her off remembering the warning. "Is Midgar far?" I asked seriously. "No, I could get there in a couple of minutes." I looked outside the window and spoke again. "I know we barely know each other, hell we don't even know our names but, I need you to do me a favor. Here, go to Midgar and find a bar called "The 7th Haven." Use the keys to get in and go to the house on top. Get my equipment because your village is about to be attacked." She seemed to be puzzled by this. A large bird screeched was herd outside. I looked out and saw a horde of wyverns approaching the village. "Hurry please" I said to her. She nodded and ran out the door. Seconds later she came back in. "Alan" I turned to her confused how she knew my name. "My name is Brandi Lockhart." she said with a big smile and ran back out.


End file.
